lostpediafandomcom-20200229-history
The 23rd Psalm audio commentary
---- Episode: - The 23rd Psalm Commentators: Damon Lindelof, Carlton Cuse, and Bryan Burk Commentary CUSE: Hi, I'm Carlton Cuse and I'm sitting here with... LINDELOF: Damon Lindelof BURK: And Bryan Burk CUSE: And umm... LINDELOF: And together we are.... CUSE: The executive producers of LOST. LINDELOF: I feel like we should have some sort of super powers. Umm... CUSE: Well we do, I mean when we all hold hands we-- LINDELOF: That's true, we can take on the form of various substances such as water. Bryan can turn into coal, which is not a very useful super-power. BURK: Weird. LINDELOF: None of which has anything to do with LOST. Umm, oh there's the virgin Mary statue which becomes sort of this pivotal plot-point. We're about to watch the 23rd Psalm, obviously. Umm,a word on the title, it makes a lot more sense when you get to the end of the episode. CUSE: It makes a lot more sense if you've read the Bible. LINDELOF: Yeah, but it's also cool because it has one of our magic numbers in it. That is also one of the numbers of the illuminatti. CUSE: Right. Anyway this episode was one of the ones we were the most excited about this season, because when you introduce a new character like we did this year when we introduced Adewale, that first seminal flash back story that tells you who this guy wasis really exciting now because the audience has gotten to see him, they saw him in the tailies' section survivors, they got to see him trek across the Island. So they--You know there really was a lot of mystery around who Adewale was, and his past. So here is the episode where we finally, uh, revealed the secrets of Adewale's past. Or at least the first chapter of that past. LINDELOF: And, and, um, this stuff is, uh, um, great stuff, Matt Earl Beesley directed this episode, and it's just amazing how this looks so much like Africa. You know we shoot everything here, and that you've ever seen on the show, with very rare exceptions, entirely in Hawaii. And this is absolutely convincing in terms of believing we're in Algeria. Uh, this is a very intense opening for the episode, obviously to open a show that runs at 9:00 in the States, um, essentially with a young boy forced to execute an innocent old man. Which would obviously be problematic, but we got a lot of creative support from all of our partners and were able to do this. CUSE: And everyone at the family awards (?) LINDELOF: Yes, exactly. CUSE: So, you know. Umm-- LINDELOF: And, um, in order to tell Mr. Eko's story, we absolutely needed to start out here. You know many of our characters have sort of dark pasts, and have, um, taken a life, you know. We felt, you know, the moment under which Eko takes a life in order to protect his brother, we felt was incredibly dramatic and we give him a tremendous amount of sympathy, because the scenes that follow, at least in this flashback, are extremly intense and violent and it's hard to get on his side. (Incomplete)